Koori Ha No Yuki
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: The Doujinshi Koori Ha No Yuki typed out into a story. DenNor, One-shot. I can't write romance well, but I tried my best!


_**Doujinshi Name: Koori Ha No Yuki**_

_**Characters: Denmark, Norway**_

_**Pairing: DenNor**_

* * *

I made my way through the sea of bodies, being careful not to step on them and trip. One body had arrows embedded in it. The blood was dried on the clothes, in swirling patterns. It would have been beautiful, if it had not been I who had slain him. I turned my head, my eyes travelling to the other bodies. I wiped some blood off the corner of my mouth as my blue eyes travelled across the grotesquely mangled bodies. One body had a sword through its heart, dark red blood stained the tunic of the brave man. Another had his organ's spilling out.

I stood on top of the hill the battle was fought, the wind ruffling my hair and my cloak swaying. I let out a deep sigh, and my breath froze in the air.

I lifted my bandaged hand up, and clenched it, feeling the bloodied bandage. Not my blood. The blood of others. _Again today... Much blood has been shed._ I unclenched my hands, but my eyes were still locked on the stains. I had not enjoyed it, but, almost to my horror, I could not feel any regret.

Finally, I raise my head and stare up at the pale sky. It was cold, despite the sun shining down on me. _How much is this gonna go on for... this battle. I wanna end this battle quickly. For that, I have to become strong. That's what I vowed. _"I... won't lose..." I whispered to both myself and the sky. It seemed like a promise. Maybe it was. A promise that would break, eventually.

I made my way back to that single place I knew where he would be.

Sure enough, I heard the soft _clack clack _of two small stones gently bumping each other. I emerged from the forest, and, as usual, a small pile of small stones greeted me. The one piling all the stones stood with his back facing to me, so I could only see his pale blonde hair and his long, gray cloak. He was crouched over the still-short pile of stones that he had started piling the day before.

_Norge..._

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper softly, his dark blue eyes probably on the pile of stones.

I leaned against a tall tree. "Hoe hoe," I broke the deafening silence. "Just as I thought, here ya are."

He turned his head around. Apparently, he hadn't noticed I was there. Weird, I was not the most silent. His eyes gave away no emotion as he greeted me with a, "Oh, Bror."

I sighed, inclining my head. "Y'Doin' it again? That thing..." I let myself trail off, closely examining Norway's reaction. He only turned his head back. When he spoke, his voice was softer than ever, and I had to strain to hear him. His head was bowed, but his tone was as usual- monotone. It slightly frustrated me, but I didn't interrupt him.

"A lot of blood was shed again today. Many civilians and soldiers died," he whispered. "So many, I can't even keep count..." Did he- did he sound _regretful?_ This was one of the only times I've ever heard him speak with even the barest hint of emotion. His hand shook as he placed another stone on top of the pile.

It was around ten seconds later until the still silence broke. His eyes, the colors of the deepest, darkest ocean blue, remained on the stones, while mine, the lightest sky blue, were fixed on him. "This is the number of people I've killed." Another stone was placed on the pile.

"It can't be helped!" I protested. "It's not like any of us are killin' 'cause we wanna! It's not solely your responsibility, Nor-"

"I know."

His quiet voice cut through my useless protests. He still wasn't looking at me. Right now, he was worlds away from me. His voice, though expressionless, was tired and, for one frightening moment, it sounded like he had given up all hope.

"I know," he repeated. "That's why it's important for me to do this here. I need to. So I don't forget..." His voice became softer and softer, trailing off at the end.

"Norge..." I struggled and failed to find the words to reply him. My eyes were still fixed on him, and his was still locked on the stones, as he placed another on top. The silence frightened me, but I did not dare to speak.

Suddenly, something seemed to catch Norway's attention, and his head rose up, his eyes fixed on the sky. "Snow," he breathed, his dark eyes filled with a mysterious emotion I did not know. "It's going to get cold again, too." I nodded, staring at the slender, almost fragile figure which was crouched down.

"... Ja."

Since then, after every battle, Nor would pile stones. One after another, one time after time. He would pile 'em up, one by one. _What's the point in continuin' with somethin' so meaningless? _I've often thought, watching him, draped in a long grey cloak, slowly placing stones of different shapes and sizes on the growing pile. _When all ya need is to get stronger..._

* * *

"Nor..." I began. "Yer still goin'?"

"..." came the reply.

"Yer almost at the point where you can't pile anymore."

It was true. He had consistently placed stones on his 'small' pile, though slowly, that now it was as tall as him, now. He could not possibly pile any more stones.

"What're ya gonna do when yer can't pile anymore? Ya gonna start again?" I asked again, more insistently this time, though I did not walk forward. I don't know why, but I always stayed behind Norway in moments like this. His eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, then dropped down, again, locked on the floor.

His voice was unbearably soft, like he had lost the ability to speak louder. "If I can, then I'd like to start again... If I'm allowed to." The stone he had been holding fell through his fingers and clattered on the ground. Then he picked it up and stretched his arms again, placing it at the very top.

My blue eyes widened, and my mouth fell open just a little bit, my brow furrowed. "Norge...?"

For a second there, I thought Nor had an expression of loneliness... but when I looked again, his face was as usual. So I thought it was just me. That's what I told myself. My hand clenched, and my gaze dropped to the ground just as Nor lifted his head, to look at the sky again.

His voice made me look up. "Snow again."

I looked at him worriedly, trying to tell what he was thinking, but he was as guarded as ever. "Come home before it gets any worse," I said finally, as the fluffy white flakes got caught in my hair and then they gently brushed my cheeks. Nor never turned to me, never looked at me, and only replied, "Right."

But I should have realized sooner. That it was a big mistake.

* * *

I ran out of my room and spied him sitting on a chair near the dining table, alone, and I sat down opposite to him. "Nor! We've got fine weather today! Let's go out somewhere," I flashed him a cheery smile, hoping to make him smile at least a little.

He was evidently shorter than me, a black jacket was draped over his shoulders, so he had to look up at me. "Where's somewhere?" he asked, his voice louder than it had been a few days ago.

"To town, or the mountains. If there's anywhere ya want to go, Nor, just lemme know!" I replied, turning my face sideways so I could see him properly from the position I was in. "Lately, we've only been fightin', so somethin' different." I waited for his answer, my face open, if he had any.

Nor's face was thoughtful, as if he was deeply contemplating his answer. "Something different..." he murmured. "That's fine. Once in a while."

A smile spread on my face and my eyes lit up. I stood up, my chair making a screeching noise, and I flashed Nor a thumbs up. "Right! Yer in. Then I'll go get ready!" I winked, leaving the dining room to put on some shoes and a jacket. I didn't miss the small smile that made its way onto Norge's face.

* * *

As soon as Den was gone to change, I stood up and made my way to the window. Pressing my hand onto the glass, I gazed outside, deep blue ees traveling over every thing that I could see. _It's been so long since I have seen a blue sky,_ I allowed myself to smile again. This was my second real smile in... two weeks? Three weeks? I was about to lean forward to peer at the trees when there was a sudden, sharp pain on my chest.

My hand flew up and clutched it as my knees gave way, and I sank to the ground, my eyelids fluttering. My head lolled to one side, and my breaths came up in huffs. _Ugh... I'm so close to finishing... _My mind instantly went to those stones, the little symbols of life, the proof that those men had existed. _Not until it's all complete..._

* * *

I hurried down the stairs, slipping on my jacket. _It really is fine weather today, _I thought cheerfully, pulling my arms through the sleeves, slowing down until I reached the bottom of the stairs. I flung the door to the dining room open. "Hey, Nor! I'm ready!" I called, when I noticed him, sitting under the window. My eyes widened.

No, not sitting under the window. Slumped under the window, jacket still draped across his shoulders, his chin to his chest. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. What had happened when I had been changing?

I rushed to him and pushed his shoulders back to I could see his face. "Are ya okay?!"

He was obviously not okay. Nor was sweating, even though it was slightly cold, his eyes were fluttering, and it looked like he was fighting the urge to fall unconscious. "B...ror?" he whispered weakly, his eyes managing to meet mine. Then he dropped his gaze, and his chin rested on his chest again. I thought he had lost consciousness until he spoke again. "I'm fine... this is nothing. If I rest, I'll get better..."

Still holding his shoulders, I worried, "Nor... Don't push yourself." I didn't want him to fall sick in the middle of a war, I really didn't... He really looked like he was suffering. His hands clutched his chest and his head was bowed. Sweat dripped from his face and his cheeks were red. "We can go out any day. So ya rest for today," I said. "I'll go make your bed for you." I stood up, releasing his shoulders, and smiled comfortingly at him.

I was about to leave when I felt a sharp tug on the hem of my trousers.

I turned my head and, to my astonishment, I saw Nor gripping on to the end of it. It wasn't a weak grip either. It was a strong, firm one, though he was still curled in a ball and his other hand was still clutching his chest. His breath cam out in short huffs.

"...Nor?"

"I wanna go out. Even for just a bit," he spoke, finding the energy to lift his head high enough so he was staring levelly at the floor. I turned back to him. His grip never loosened, it only tightened.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and continued, "I don't know when the next time will be where we see such a clear, sunny sky, so..." he was about to continue, but I crouched down and looked at him in the eye, smiling. His eyes widened a little as I interrupted him.

"Okay."

I don't know why I said that. Maybe because Nor was so determined. Or maybe he was just so _hopeful_. But I agreed. "Then let's go for a brief walk. Just 'round here," I added, my smile never wavering, both internally and externally.

I helped him put on his jacket and his cloak, then I hoisted him up and onto my back. Hesitantly, his arms came around my neck and steadily walked to the door to outside, and opened it. "It really is a good weather today," I smiled, looking at the clear, bright sky and, well, everything. "It's been so snowy, recently, that the sun seems really bright!"

Norge spoke, his mouth near my ear, and I could hear him properly. "It would be better if I weren't on your back, Bror," he told me, a smile hidden in his voice. I laughed, tilting my head so I could look at him. "Ya were shaking. I couldn't let ya walk like that." Did he actually not know the state he has been in?

"This place is beautiful," he said wistfully as we reached the grass fields which were decorated with flowers. "So beautiful that it's hard to imagine that there are battles going on here every day..." He lowered his head so his forehead pressed against my shoulder.

I twisted my head fully this time, so I could look at him in the face and so could he. "There are plenty of pretty places. Next time its sunny, I'll take you to an even more beautiful place!" I replied determinedly, trying to get him to cheer up. Really, why did Nor always seem like he was so emotionless or... depressed? I turned ,y head back, smiling even bigger. "Maybe it'll be sunny again tomorrow," I suddenly said. "Then we'll go out tomorrow, again."

I lifted my head and looked at the bright sky. Maybe. Just maybe. But it was enough to make me look forward. I waited for Nor to answer as he rested his head at the base of my neck. I could almost feel him smiling.

"...Ja."

But the real world isn't that simple. And the sun didn't shine the day after, nor the day after that. As as though to brush off our wish... the fightin' continued.

* * *

"HYAA!" I brought my axe down on another man, then I heard the wind whistling above me. I spun around and brought my axe in a wild arc, skipping back while doing so, and sliced the man in half. Then I turned back and faced the new wave of soldiers surging towards me. I raised my axe challengingly and charged back at them, swiftly killing each and every one. I paused for a second, wiping the sweat off my face. _Dammit... '__S never endin'..._

Then, a sudden though came to me. I whipped my head around, my eyes desperately searching for him. "Nor...!" I called, and I kept calling until my eyes found him. He was in the middle of a huge wave of soldiers, sword raised menacingly, but his eyes revealed that he was indeed tired. Very tired. He was unsteady on his feet and he looked... weak. I whipped my axe in another arc, killing a few more men, then rushed towards him.

And I caught him just as his knees buckled.

"Nor..!" I yelled, and his arm went across my shoulders his other hand gripping my sleeve. Where was his wound..? Yes, I was covered in blood head to toe, but I, not unusually, put his safety before me. I gasped as I found his wound- an extremely deep cut on his shoulder. He had more- cuts on his leg and another few on his arm, and definitely a few more I couldn't see.

He raised his head, his eyes fixed on the battling men. "I'm fine," he insisted. "These wounds- they're nothing. We have to finish this quick... or otherwise," his grip on my sleeve tightened, "everyone's going to die...!" He said all this in a tone of despair, his eyes devastatingly hopeless

I let out a deep breath, then I turned him to face me. I gave him the most genuine smile I could manage. "I know," I assured him. I couldn't stand his devastated expression. "I'll deal with this, so don't ya worry, Norge!" I held his gaze, then stood up, leaving him still sitting on the ground.

Before I charged back into battle, I heard him murmur, "Bror..."

In my head, I spoke the words that I did not say to him, yet I knew he understood. _So we don't lose anymore of what's precious to us._

"It's alright," I said determinedly, my gaze on the enemy hardening and my grip on my weapon tightening. I placed the huge battle axe on my shoulder, the expression on my face dangerous. "I'll finish this off." My eyes narrowed.

_I can't lose. That's why..._

And here I stand again, on the top of the hill, where the battle was fought, surrounded by the dead bodied of the men who dared to come after me. The wind ruffled my hair yet again, and my thick cloak swayed... again. This was just one battle, in the midst of the many yet to come. I lowered my gaze, to my bandaged hand. t wasn't stained this time. I clenched and unclenched it, then turn back to Nor, who was still sitting down.

"Norge."

He lifted his head and turned halfway around, since his back had been to me. "It's you, Bror," he replied weakly, his eyes dull. I crouched down in front of him, one hand resting on his shoulder. His chin was to his chest again, and his face was red and he was sweating.

I stared at him, examining his face. "Ya shouldn't have pushed yerself so hard the way yer body is..." I murmured softly to him. "Let's go home 'n rest." I tried to get him to stand up, but he refused to budge, his eyes still on the ground. The next words he spoke were as soft as the ones he had spoken when I had first discovered him at that-

"Take me to that place," he whispered. "Please..."

My eyes widened a considerable amount but... Who was I to refuse him?

I carried him all the way there, him lying in my arms, and set him down right in front of the large pile. He stood up and I took a step back. This was something he, and he alone, had to do. The pile was already taller than I was, and I was a good few inches taller than Nor. He reached up and started piling again. But the second stone he tried to put on top... fell.

Both our eyes widened. "Ya can't... pile anymore, Norge," I told him, my voice wavering. I feared his reaction. But it wasn't what I expected.

"N-"

My eyes widened even more.

Norway, the emotionless, cold, strong Norway, was crying.

I turned my head away, feeling misery well up in me for no reason. Whenever Nor cried... which around once in a... century?... I always felt terrible. He wasn't sobbing. That was the worst part. He was crying silent tears.

"Why..." he murmured, his tears never stopping, his head bowed. "Why, after so much bloodshed, isn't this war over yet? Why..."

I didn't know what to do, so I replied, "Our citizens are conflicted."

The next thing that happened was worse than Nor crying. It was Nor breaking down. His tears just came down faster, his fingers gripped his sleeve, and his raised his arm, attempting to stop the unstoppable tears. He had bent down, one arm on a knee, his tears, like small, wet crystals, fell, soaking his clothes, and Nor did nothing to stop it.

I was terrified. A sense of horror engulfed me, and I fought the urge to take a step back, or scream, or break down too. I had to be strong..! He needed me, so I hav to be strong...!

But, to me, Nor breaking down is the end of my world.

I forced my horror, misery and terror down, trying to remain calm, and my lips started to move, forming words that I never meant to say. But I never spoke a sound. I, the one who was the talkative one, the one who spoke too much. It was like everything was reversed, because it was Norge, the one who spoke in a monotone, the one who never showed emotion, who broke the terrifying silence.

"Did you know..." his voice was quiet, yet audible. "Every time there's a feud, it snows without fail. When it snows all night and I wake up, my vision's snowed in and white. I can't see a thing. It's as though the snow's covering up everything that happened the day before. It's just bright white and you can't see a thing. But if I pile stones like this, even if it snows, it doesn't disappear." He stretched out his arm and his fingertips gently brushed the stones, piled high. "This is the proof of the soldiers that fought courageously."

I finally found my tongue. "Nor... Ya didn't...!"

The blonde Norwegian turned his head, his eyes darkening and dulling, and he toppled over, landing on the ground, his eyelids fluttering and, eventually closing.

I rushed towards him and desperately heaved him to a sitting position, letting him lie on me. He couldn't be gone yet...! I was desperate, and shook him until his eyes slowly opened again. He continued what he was speaking, and I continued remaining silent.

His voice was still soft, yet it was broken. "I could tell that each stone I piled, I would break gradually inside..." a single tear fell from his eye. "But I couldn't stop... I could never do that..." My mouth dropped open as he buried his face into my chest and slowly wrapped his arms around me. What-what was wrong with him?

Then I remembered.

That time... It was no lie that Nor looked lonely for a second. My fist clenched. _I should have realized then. I shouldn't have thought it was just in my mind...! _"Nor!" I shouted desperately, bending over him. "Stay with me, Nor!"

Nor's eyes fluttered open. His lips moved slowly, and his voice was barely higher than a whisper. The air was dead around us. "This is the end," I read his lips. His eyes were, for once, not on the pile of stones, but on me. My heart pounded in my ears, and my brain could not conscious, and sly comprehend the words being spoken. "My mission is over. My king has died, so I..."

Then I finally caught up. A new, desperate sense of terror overwhelmed me, and I didn't try to hold it back now. "No, Nor! You can't!" I shouted desperately, shaking him, my companion, my best friend. _I was too late to realize..._

"I won't let ya!" I yelled, my head bowed, my eye locked on his face. "Ya can't perish on me! I won't let ya!"

_I promised... That I would become strong. _

"We promised..."

_I couldn't even protect what was precious to me, despite being so close..._

"We promised... that we'd go somewhere beautiful the next time it's sunny..."

_"I need to become strong" my ass._

"Damn this..." I choked out, bending over him, hot, unstoppable tears dripping slowly down my cheeks. They slowed down as a cold hand pressed against my cheek. I furiously blinked away tears and nearly broke down in shock as Nor pulled himself up and... and...

The tears came again, just as he pulled away and fell back. "Next time I'll..." my lips moved on my own. "I'll pile the stones with ya, so...!" I wanted to scream, say, shout many things right then, but I couldn't move, frozen in horror, as Norway's whole figure faded rapidly, just like a ghost, and... vanished. Vanished into nothing. Just disappeared.

The only thing left was his pin. His cross pin, the one he always wore in his hair. It lay between my knees, getting wet, not from the snow.

I gritted my teeth. Why wasn't the world fair? Why wasn't _anything fair?!_ Why... I couldn't think of anything to do... with him gone...

Him gone...

The full weight of what was happening finally descended on me with the force of a tsunami and I threw my head back and howled to the sky, the same sky I made that promise to.

My hands reached down, gently grazing the cross pin, all that was left. My eyes dropped down and fixed it a hard, determined stare. "I won't let this be the end..." I choked, one hand coming to my chest. A picture of him, smiling, draped in his long, grey cloak, came back to me. _Norge..._

I picked the pin up with my palm, and flipped my hand so I could stare at it once again. It would be a way to remember. "I'll save Nor," I said firmly, fiercely, determinedly. "I'll save you." I grasped the pin in my fingers and brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

After that, Nor's hair piece became warm for a moment. Then disappeared into the snowy skies.

* * *

Footprints led up to the pile of stones. From a distance, you could hear the soft _clack clack_ of two stones gently hittin each other as they were placed, one after another on a large pile. A few had fallen down. Instead of one pile, there were two. Nor's and... mine.

I needed to keep my promise to him, right? After every battle, I would place many stones, the same number of people I killed that day, onto my pile. I had been more vicious on the battle field than him, so the pile grew more rapidly. Today was the last battle. The war was over. Finally.

Bending down, I picked up yet another stone and placed it on top of my tall pile. It was the same height as Nor's. He was right. Even if it snowed, the stones never disappeared, no matter how heavy the snow was. I reached out to place another stone, but it just fell. I twisted my head and bent down to pick the stone up when I suddenly noticed something.

The hem of a long, grey cloak.

Not believing my eyes, I hesitantly drew my body back up. It was too good to be true. But he was there, his ocean blue eyes alight, smiling at me, in the same outfit he had worn on the day he had vanished into nothing.

My eyes lit up, and I rushed to him and threw my arms around him. No one could stop my tears now. I murmured the words that meant almost everything to me.

"Welcome back."

* * *

_**Want some more feels?! Here's the Link to Doujinshi (Copy it down): watch?v=Q7t-IEH0Ayo**_

_**Extra comments: **_**Okay! Who's crying?! **


End file.
